The Best of Times With SasuNaru
by Bianca Chang
Summary: A bunch of miniature SasuNaru stories. Some stories are fluffy, some are yaoi, some are funny and some are even crunchy. Each one like a little treat! Enjoy my incessant ramblings...
1. Try Not to Choke on the Fluff

AN: Aaahh, yes. SasuNaru, my obsessive pairing of the moment. Do you people have any idea how many "thoughts" pop into my head about those two? I mean, I have a lot of favourite pairings, but this one is definitely the best. So, how could I resist making a fragment story with them? That's right, a bunch of fluffy and funny (or yaoi :D) miniature stories that I just couldn't resist typing up! So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Warning: Yaoi, BL or shonen-ai, whatever you wanna call it.

**The Best of Times With SasuNaru  
**

_(AN: Careful, you might choke on the fluff with this one…)_

Sasuke was sleeping beside Naruto. The Uchiha was snoring softly, but the other one was awake.

"Sasuke?" the adorable blond whispered.

When it was clear that his black haired lover hadn't woken up, he tried again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked a little louder, and poked the tired ninja's head.

Some grumbling was heard. "Hmm?"

"If I wasn't a cute blond, would you still love me?" the demon vessel asked.

Despite his annoyance that he had been woken up from his peaceful slumber, he had to chuckle. This was a game that was commonly played in the Uchiha/Uzumaki household.

"Of course I would still love you."

Naruto smiled, and moved in closer. "If I were a girl, would you still love me?"

Sasuke knew the answer to this one. It was Naruto's personality he loved, and if he were a girl, then he would definitely be with him (or her).

"Yes."

"If I got you a horrible Christmas present, which I never would, you would still love me, right?"

The sharingan inheritance wrapped his arm around Naruto, and pulled him closer.

"I would, dobe."

"So," the blue eyed ninja continued. "If I accidentally crashed our new BMW, would you still love me?"

"**WHAT?!"**

Naruto pouted. "I knew it! You love that car better than me!"

Sasuke, realizing it was a trick question, slid Naruto right into his chest.

"I love you Naruto, I always will. No matter what," he whispered huskily into his dobe's ear.

The shorter chuunin shivered.

"You already know that." The black haired one reminded.

The blond shrugged. "Yeah, but it's nice to be reminded once in a while."

"Hn," the other said. "I love you Naruto. You mean more to me than anything. I'd protect you with my life. I'll never, ever stop loving you."

Naruto brushed his lips against his other half's. "I'd do anything for you, Sasuke. I love you so much that no one can even begin to understand."

"I can," was the response. Sasuke buried his face into his lover's neck.

"G'night Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."

0;o;0;o;0;o;0;o;0;o;0;o;0;o;0;o;0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

AN: AAAHHH!! IT'S SO FLUFFY!! Sorry guys, just had to put this down. Next little story won't be so lovey-dovey, I promise. Just bear with me, kay?


	2. Summertime?

AN: You know how High School Musical songs get super-glued inside your head, and are burned into your consciousness forever? Yeah, so you can probably understand where I'm coming from with this little rambling.

**The Best of Times With SasuNaru**

Chapter 2: Summertime

Sasuke lit some candles by his king sized bed, big enough for two, and then some. The lights were off, and he could hear Naruto humming a popular Disney song while brushing his teeth (a good talent) in the bathroom.

As soon as his dobe walked in, Sasuke's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The sexy blond was wearing a black, mesh tank top and tight black pants. And did he see some eyeliner? Sasuke almost got a nosebleed.

Almost.

"So…" the Uchiha began. He had managed to regain his senses, and talked in a demure, sophisticated tone. "We're alone."

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off. He was a little distracted too. Sasuke wasn't even wearing a shirt, so he only had his boxers on. And he was so toned! It was hard not to drool.

"So…" the black haired man said seductively. "Do you know what time it is?"

Naruto paused for a second, pondering how he could respond to such a commonly asked question.

"Summer time?" was the cheeky reply.

That earned Naruto a good smack on the head.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**.

AN: Yes… High School Musical, the killer of all yaois. Don't worry, Sasuke and Naruto still did it, but Sasuke was a little perturbed because after that he had "What Time is it?" stuck in his head for three days afterwards.


End file.
